<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers, Then by xielenite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903031">Brothers, Then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite'>xielenite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragalia Pride Week, Gen, coming out story, trans headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragalia Pride Week Day 1: Identity</p>
<p>Two siblings of the Tutelary tribe open up to each other in a moment of truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers, Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Delphi… There's, uh, something I need to ask you.” The young teenager looked at Delphi -- the older brother of the two. Despite his youthful appearance, he was far older than his younger sibling. Nonetheless, the two cared for each other, and Delphi was available to lend an open ear. </p>
<p>“Hm? Whatever might it be?” Delphi asked. </p>
<p>“Um… I don't know how to put this… I don't want to place much burden on you.” An unsure, wavering voice. “But… I was thinking about… Myself. Who am I, really…?”</p>
<p>Delphi seemed perplexed. “Well, you're my beloved younger siste--”</p>
<p>“That's the thing, Delphi.” A newfound determination stemming from a pang of pain. “I… I don't feel like… I'm really a sister. Or a girl at all.” </p>
<p>Delphi was a bit surprised, but then gave his younger sibling a smile. “That’s quite all right. What kind of brother would I be if I did not lend an ear to you?” He grasped his sibling’s shoulders, with reassurance. “If you are not a girl, that is fine by me.”<br/>“Um… Really?”<br/>“Haha! Of course. Then, tell me… Who do you feel like you are? Your true self.”<br/>“My… True self…?”<br/>“You've given it some thought, haven't you?”<br/>“...Yeah. Well… I think I want to be a boy, Delphi. A brother.”</p>
<p>Delphi pulled him in for a warm embrace. “Then you are my beloved younger brother.” </p>
<p>Being held in Delphi's arms, he started to cry. “I-I’m so glad…”</p>
<p>“There, there…” He gave him a pat on the back. “Might you have any ideas for a name?” </p>
<p>“Um… I looked in our family history. There was a name I particularly liked… Shion.” </p>
<p>“Then you'll be Shion? Is that fine by you?” </p>
<p>Shion felt a happiness in his chest -- a swell of validation and acceptance and warmth. “Yes, Delphi. I…” He sniffed, and wiped off his tears. “I'm Shion.”</p>
<p>Delphi let go of Shion, and looked down smiling, as if reminiscing. </p>
<p>“Shion… My younger brother.” He gave out a small laugh. “Heh… You know, I am similar to you..”<br/>“Huh?! Delphi, you're…” </p>
<p>“Indeed. I, too, was born as a young girl to this family. Though, I was given the name Delphi at birth, I still find myself favoring the name… So I kept it, even as I decided I would live my life as a man.” </p>
<p>Shion’s eyes opened wide. “How did I never know this about you…?”</p>
<p>“I figured I would tell you when the time came, but it seems we are in the same boat, Shion.”</p>
<p>“Heh, it appears so.” Shion sighed and rest his head against Delphi's shoulder. </p>
<p>“Brothers, then?” <br/>“Of course. Brothers, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>watch this *projects trans headcanons onto my two faves*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>